


In These Hours

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Stalking, gellert being a creepy stalker, lots of shouting and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: "Why exactly are you stalking my former student?"





	In These Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Aka Grindelwald being a jealous dick and stalking Newt
> 
> Title is from [this poem](https://www.bartleby.com/142/301.html) by Walt Whitman. I recommend giving it a read. It has some definite Grindeldore vibes.

Newt turns sharply in the corner of Charterhouse Street and Farringdon Street. In his hand, he grips a list of groceries Tina gave to him.

He stops and looks over his shoulder nervously. A few Muggles grumble insults at him for halting in the middle of the street. He apologises and reluctantly continues walking. After a few steps, Newt swirls around. He furtively slides his wand into his hand and whispers a revealing spell under his breath. His heart is fluttering in his chest like a small bird.

Nothing.

Newt sighs in relief and puts his wand away. He's feeling more nervous than usual today. It's starting to make him paranoid. When he is confident nothing is amiss, Newt glances at the list in his hand, and an immense feeling of relief fills him. There are only a few items left before he's finished. He can't wait to get home.

He excitedly draws his jacket closer about himself and glances around one more time. Still nothing.

He speeds up, just in case.

* * *

 

Grindelwald steps out from the shadows of a nearby alleyway after his quarry puts away his wand and continues on his way. The man is walking faster, clearly nervous. It seems that he is aware of Grindelwald's presence - if only subconsciously. Remarkable really, for such a dull creature. So far it's the only thing of note about him. In fact, as far as he can see, the man is utterly tedious and unremarkable.

Is _this_ the man who has replaced him? This utter mediocrity? The sheer indignity of it. To think this is what Albus has been reduced to. Teaching children and romancing plain men.

Grindelwald draws his wand slightly from his sleeve. His fingers are just itching to curse the little usurper. He would love to rip him apart slowly, bit by bit. He would make him scream and beg for mercy. His tongue would be the last thing to go. And when he was done, he would send the pieces to Albus, just to remind him who exactly he belonged to. It would hopefully deter him from seeking company again. Maybe it would even make him angry enough that he would seek Gellert out. He was always so lovely when he was angry.

His wand slides more fully to his palm. But before he can do more than even think of using it, a hand wraps tightly around his wrist.

"Hello, Gellert."

 _Scheisse_.

* * *

 

The two men Apparate to an empty hotel room. The room is comfortable but not luxurious. A suitcase belonging to Dumbledore lies unopened on the floor next to a fourposter bed. Across the room, there's a dark wooden desk sitting in front of a large window that bathes the room in natural light. A self-cleaning broom is sweeping the floor.

Albus releases his tight hold on Gellert and walks across the room. He puts his hands on his pockets and leans on the wall next to the window, the very picture of nonchalance.

"Why are you following him?"

Gellert saunters to the desk and leafs through the letters laying on it. "May I remind you that it was you who sent him after me? Obedient little thing."

Albus, of course, had known that he would be putting Newt in danger when he sent him after Gellert, but he hadn't expected Gellert's reaction to be this extreme. He has some half-formed ideas as to the reason for it, but none so far that makes sense. Now, listening to the spiteful tone in which Gellert speaks of Newt, he's starting to reconsider.

But surely not.

"I did, but we both know he's not much of a threat to you," he starts, carefully observing Gellert's reaction, "Which is why I don't understand this obsessive interest you have taken in him."

"I think the better question is why you are interested in him?" Gellert spits out, "What is so special about him? He's unremarkable."

Incredulous, Albus lets out a bitter laugh. "Oh, Merlin. You're jealous."

Gellert slams the letters on the table with more force than necessary. "I have no idea what you mean."

"No? Then why exactly are you stalking my former student?" mocks Albus, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe I just wanted to see for myself what part of that little boy appealed to you so."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone, Gellert! And certainly not with a former student!" Albus yells, offended at the very thought, "And even if I were, it would be none of your business. Because you left."

"You chose them over me!" Grindelwald cries, his face twisted with rage and perceived betrayal.

Albus clenches his fists, his hand itching for his wand. The window rattles dangerously. "Chose!? Chose!?" he seethes, "You attacked my brother, Gellert! Of course, I defended him!"

Taking a deep breath, Abus tries to soothe his temper. There was no use getting angry with Gellert.

After a moment, he continues in a calmer tone, "But I could have forgiven you. Even after- even after what happened. But you didn't give me a change. You left. And I was alone with a dead sister and an angry brother. You left me alone to pursue your mad plans. You are the one who chose your dream over me."

Incensed, Gellert stalks towards him until they are but inches apart. "Our dream! Our plans! Your words!" he hisses, "You can play the saint with your little pawns all you like, but do not pretend with me!" Gellert grabs hold of Albus' arms, his grip bordering on painful. He inches closer, so close Albus can feel his breath on his lips. Gellert's eyes have an almost feverish gleam on them.

"Do not pretend that you were just a victim of my manipulations," he whispers, "Or that you never desired power or felt dark magic crackling between your fingertips. Do not for a moment pretend you didn't know what you were doing or who I was. Do not!" He gives Albus a small shake for emphasis. "I will not let you sully our memory like that," he finishes, his voice tight with emotion.

Dumbledore has nothing to say to that, for he knows it to be true. At the time, he had been as invested in their plans as Gellert had been. Albus might have been in love, but it had not entirely blinded him. He had been fully aware of what he was doing. Albus had known what Gellert was capable of. He had known, but he hadn't cared. He had been an arrogant fool, and it had cost him.

Ariana. Abeforth.  _Gellert._

A thumb wipes away a tear tracking down his cheek.

Albus exhales shakily. He hates this. He hates that Gellert can still reduce him to this. Albus isn't an arrogant little boy anymore. He should know better than to feel like this.

He _knows_ better than this.

But right now, with Gellert's warm hand cradling his face, Albus can't find it in himself to care.

It seems like he is a fool still.

Angry at Gellert and this whole situation, but most of all himself, he takes hold of Gellert's cloak and smashes their lips together. Gellert responds eagerly, slamming him against the wall. Albus wrestles Gellert's cloak off of him and rips open his shirt. The buttons clatter on the floor. Gellert retaliates by slicing his clothes apart by a sudden moment of his hand. He grabs hold of what's left of Albus shirt and drags him towards the bed. They keep kissing, their teeth occasionally clashing together. On their way to the bed, they bump against furniture and almost trip over the broom that's still cleaning the floor. Cursing under his breath, Gellert throws Albus onto the bed. He crawls on top of him and takes a bruising hold of his hands. Albus tries to buck up, but Gellert won't let him. For a while, nothing happens. Gellert just stares at him, breathing heavily.

Then the tone of their encounter changes. Gellert's eyes grow warm, and he drags his thumbs soothingly against Albus' skin. He bends down and starts pressing gentle kisses on his face.

"Stop it. Stop being gentle with me," Albus snarls.

He doesn't deserve it. This gentleness. Not when others have suffered and died by Gellert's hands. Not when that blood is also on his. Not when he's a kin-murderer and a liar and a fool. He wants to be hurt. He needs to be.

It's what he deserves.

"I can stop entirely if you wish me to, but I will not hurt you. Not like this. Never like this," Gellert whispers, dragging his thumb across Albus' cheek.

A sob wracks Albus' body. A moment later he draws Gellert back in and kisses him. Tender this time. He draws him in and lets himself forget. Just for a moment, forget who he is.

Who they both are.

* * *

When it's over, Albus curls into himself, the feeling of guilt already curdling in his stomach. He allows himself to be drawn into an embrace, too tired to pretend he doesn't want it.

Gellert kisses his neck and breathes words into his skin, "Come with me."

"I think we both know that it's too late for that," Albus whispers, tears tracing across his cheekbones.

Gellert's hold on him grows tighter. And tighter. Trapping him in his arms like a cage. Maybe he thinks that if he holds on tight enough Albus will never leave. Perhaps he knows that a large part of Albus wishes to remain. But it will never be. Outside this room, there is a world waiting. Outside, there's war and obligations.

Outside, Albus will remember himself again.

For this short moment, this small room might be enough to hold both of them together, but the world never will be. The world will never understand.

And the world is waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think that I have a thing for Albus crying. Sorry, luv.
> 
> I love me some Jealous!Gellert. I have a crackier jealousy fic in the works, I thought it would be a nice break from all the angst ;)
> 
> Please leave a review if you enjoyed my nonsense! <3


End file.
